headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter
The Strain Peter was a young man who worked as a flight attendant on Regis Flight 753 out of Berlin to New York City. On the descending flight into John F. Kennedy International Airport, Peter called the attention of another flight attendant named Rose to something going on in the back. He had heard noises coming from the cargo hold and Rose and he both put their ear to the deck plates to get a better perspective on the situation. The plane happened to be carrying a coffin containing a master vampire, who awakened and attacked the crew, killing nearly everyone on board, including Peter and Rose. Other characters * Pete - A werewolf and minor character from Being Human (US). * Pete Myers - A minor werewolf character from Bitten. * Pete Willis - A town deputy from Eight Legged Freaks. * Peter Bartell - A mad scientist featured in The Flesh Eaters. * Peter Bradford - A supporting character featured in the original Dark Shadows. * Peter Rumancek - A werewolf character featured on Hemlock Grove. * Peter Syme - A supporting character on Jekyll. * Peter Toomey - A character from 30 Days of Night. * Peter von Frankenstein - A child character from Son of Frankenstein. Actors * Pete Postlethwaite - Actor from the Aliens and Omen film franchises. * Peter Anthony Rocca - Played Bate on Kindred: The Embraced. * Peter Blackwell - Played the role of Gangrelle in Kindred: The Embraced. * Peter Boyle - Actor from Young Frankenstein. * Peter Brouwer - Played Steve Christy in Friday the 13th. * Peter Conboy - Actor from 1408. * Peter Cushing - English actor from Hammer's Dracula and Frankenstein films. * Peter Ellis - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * Peter Feeney - Played John Riis in 30 Days of Night. * Peter Griffith - Played Morgan Strode in John Carpenter's Halloween. * Peter Liapis - Played Jonathan Graves in the Ghoulies film series. * Peter Nelson - Actor from Kindred: The Embraced. Production Crew * Pete Goldfinger - Co-writer on Sorority Row and Piranha 3D. * Pete Riski - Director on Dark Floors. * Peter Atkins - Screenwriter on Hellraiser III and Wishmaster. * Peter Block - Executive producer on Ginger Snaps: Unleashed, The Devil's Rejects and Fear Itself. * Peter Chomsky - One of the producers on Charmed. * Peter Cornwell - Director of The Haunting in Connecticut. * Peter Friedlander - Executive in charge of acquisitions for Netflix. * Peter Guber - Producer of An American Werewolf in London and The Witches of Eastwick. * Peter Hume - Supervising producer and writer on Charmed. * Peter Jackson - Director of Dead Alive, The Frighteners and King Kong. * Peter Johnson - Producer on Supernatural. * Peter Lyons Collister - Cinematographer on Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. * Peter Medak - Directed episodes of Tales from the Crypt and Kindred: The Embraced. * Peter O'Fallon - Director on episodes of American Gothic and Ghost Whisperer. * Peter Oillataguerre - Executive producer on Dead Silence. * Peter Rocca - Stunt man from The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie. * Peter Safran - Founder of the Safran Company; Producer on The Conjuring. * Peter Sasdy - Director from Hammer Film Productions. * Peter Scheerer - Writer/director of House of the Dead 2 and Brotherhood of Blood. * Peter Sykes - Director of The Legend of Spider Forest, Demons of the Mind and To the Devil a Daughter. * Peter V. Ware - A TV movie visual effects producer; producer on Gargantua.